Benutzer:MittlererWeg/Afrikanische Wurfmesser:Fulbe
thumb|right|afrikanisches Fulbe Wurfmesser Die afrikanischen Wurfmesser wurden in verschiedenen Ländern und Stämmen Afrikas als Kriegs-, Jagd-, Kultur- und Standeswaffe entwickelt. Geschichte Diese Wurfmesser wurden von verschiedenen afrikanischen Stämmen und Volksgruppen als Jagd-, Kriegs-, Standes-,Kultur- und Währungswaffe entwickelt. Manche dieser Waffen wurden als Zahlungsmittel verwendet (currency weapons, money weapons). Als Zahlungsmittel wurden Wurfmesser, Schwerter, Dolche, Pfeilspitzen und Äxte benutzt. Wenn diese Waffen speziell als Zahlungsmittel hergestellt sind, waren sie in den meisten Fällen nicht mehr zum Kampf geeignet. Sie haben von Stamm zu Stamm und von Dorf zu dorf verschiedene Formen. Diese Messer werden in einem Bogen, kurz über dem Boden geworfen. Das Hauptziel sind die Beine. Bei Versuchen hat man herausgefunden das ein geübter Werfer es bis zu einer Distanz von ca.100 Metern zielgenau Werfen kann. Auf 15 Meter haben sie noch eine so hohe Durchschlagkraft, das sie ein 15 mm dickes Brett durchdringen können. Die Ausführung der Wurfmesserklingen ändert sich von Stamm zu Stamm und von Dorf zu Dorf. Eine genaue Einteilung ist deswegen nur sehr schwierig vorzunehmen. Beschreibung Das Fulbe Wurfmesser hat drei Spitzen. Die Erste läuft nach dem Griff zur rechten Seite. Nach der Spitze läuft die Klinge breiter nach oben. Die zweite Spitze zeigt nach links. Gegenüber dieser Spitze ist die breiteste Stelle der Klinge, die zur rechten Außenseite scharf und spitz gearbeitet ist. Danach wird die Klinge schmaler und verläuft zur nächsten Spitze die von der Mitte der Klinge versetzt leicht nach links über die vorherige Spitze verläuft. Jede der Klingenspitzen ist zweischneidig. Ebenso die rechte Außenkante der Klinge. Der Griff un die Klinge sind aus einem Stück geschmiedet. Die gesamte Klinge und die Spitzen sind flach, ohne Hohlschliff oder Mittelgrad. Auf allen Flächen der Klingen ist eine dünne Linie eingearbeitet, die in einem Pfeil enden. Diese Linien dienen der Dekoration oder haben einen kulturellen Hintergrund, da die Linien als Hohlbahn (Gewichtsreduktion) zu klein und dünn sind. Verwendung Die Hauptverbreitungsgebiete für die afrikanischen Wurfmesser sind die Zentralafrikanische Republik, Kamerun, die Demokratische Republik Kongo, Ghana, Nigeria, Tschad, Gabun, Sudan, Zaire, Äthiopien und der Sahara. Die folgenden Stämme in diesen Ländern benutzen Wurfmesser der verschiedenen Arten und Ausführungen: Biskra · Hungana · Lobala · Ngbaila · Gbaya · Mabo (Volk) · Banda (Zentralafrikanisches Volk), · Nzakara · Mbanja · Ngombe · Tubu-Daza · Teda · Matakam · Bana-Djeni · Marghi · Kirdi · Laka (Volk) · Baguirmi (Reich) · Sara (Volk) · Kota (Volk, Gabun), · Kreisch (Volk) · Zungan-Dovi · Kuba Volk) · Enedi · Masa · Fali · Larba · Marba · Fulbe · Muzun · Builsa (Volk) · Maka (Volk) · Djem (Volk) · Pande (Volk) · Madi · Yakba · Langbase · Wada (Volk) · Widri · Vuvi · Punu · Mbamba (Volk) · Okande · Sengele · Ndengese · Nkutshu · Bumali · Mongu (Volk) · Yanzi · Boko · Yakoma · Budya · Boa (Volk) · Bali (Volk) · Sere · Manza · Gbeya · Pomo (Volk) · Pandie · Ngana · Massa (Volk) · Niellim · Dar Salamat · Kanuri (Volk) · Wadai (Volk) · Nordofan · Funj · Ngassana · Dinka (Volk) · Shilluk (Volk) · Nuer (Volk) · Nuba · Mundu · Avungara · Meye · Bandia · Hassani (Volk) · Kordofan (Volk) · Runga (Volk) · Azande (Volk), Nzombo, Kele, Mbete, Teke, Nsakara, Ngbaka, Budu, Binja, Poto, Ntomba u.a. Siehe auch * Hunga Munga * Wurfmesser Literatur * Museum für Völkerkunde Frankfurt am Main, Johanna Agthe, Karin Strauss, Frankfurt am Main (Germany). Dezernat für Kultur und Freizeit, Verlag Museum für Völkerkunde, 1985 * Jan Elsen, De Afrikaanse wapens in onze collecties, Band 1-3 : de werpmessen en de asymmetrische schijfmessen, Militaria Belgica, p. 85-100, 1994, Brussel. * Marc Leo Felix, Jan Elsen, Craig Allen Subler, University of Missouri--Kansas City. Gallery of Art, Beauty in the blade, Verlag University of Missouri-Kansas City Gallery of Art, 1998, ISBN 978-0-914489-19-1 * Werner Fischer,'' Afrikanische Wurfmesser I und II, Deutsches Waffenjournal, Dec 75'': p. 1406-1409, Jan 76: p. 62-65.1975-1976 * Mark L. Felix, Kipinga. Throwing-Blades of Central Africa, Verlag F. Jahn, München 1991. * Heinrich Schurtz, Das Wurfmesser der Neger, Internationales Archiv für Ethnographie, Band II, 9-31, 1889, * Christopher Spring, African arms and armor, Verlag Smithsonian Institution Press, 1993, ISBN 978-1-56098-317-0 * P. Westerdijk, The African Throwing knife: a style analysis, Verlag P. Westerdijk, 1988, ISBN 978-90-900235-5-7 * Christian Gosseau, Execution knives and derivates, Tribal arms monongraphs vol.2, Tribal arms monongra I / N°2, Brussels, 1997 * George Cameron Stone, Donald J. LaRocca, A Glossary of the Construction, Decoration and Use of Arms and Armor: in All Countries and in All Times , Verlag Courier Dover Publications, 1999, ISBN 978-0-486-40726-5 * E.S. Thomas, The African Throwing Knife, in Journal Anthropological Institute, LV, pp. 129-143, 1925, Weblinks * mehrere Wurfmesser bei Hamill Gallery * afrikanische Wurfmesser bei Guido Poppe Collektion * Zungan-Dowi Wurfmesser bei Pitt River's Museum * Onzil Wurfmesser bei Pitt River's Museum * verschiedene Wurfmesser bei EthnoTribal Art * Wurfmesser bei Galerie Ezakwantu Kategorie:Hieb- und Stichwaffen Kategorie:Messer Kategorie:Wurfwaffe Kategorie:Kultur (Afrika)